islefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BeyonderGodOmnipotent
Welcome to the Beyonder's Talkpage! Beyonder is the The Isle Wikia Founder. Here to help Hello =) Just wondering what needs working on. With the school year almost over i'm happy to help. From. User:Bbqw1234 (a.k.a. mbiggiani) :Ok will start working on it asap. =) ::Yeah it was just fixing some spelling errors and updating the camara profile. :::Ok thank you! =) Merger @Beyonder, couple of questions. 1. Would it be prudent to look at merging this wikia with the the-isle-dinosaur-game wikia? Not sure why there are two. 2. The Dondi page as seen some trolling in the last little while - twice now. Might want to a) ban the user doing it and/or b) protect the page. Arirthos (talk) 14:59, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :Seconding Arirthos's first question (Merging with the other The Isle wiki). Seems to me like the other wiki has more contributers experienced in wiki-making, but this wiki has the better url (Searching for 'the isle wiki' brings up this wiki, where in order to find the other wiki, 'the isle dinosaur game wiki' must be searched instead). I congradulate you for the monumental task of creating a wiki near single-handedly, but having two wikis for one game seems counter-productive. Hop on over to the other wiki to see what I mean. (Convienient link here) Lonzo34 (talk) 15:15, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :Given the recently announced Partner Program, there is the potential down-the-line for official-status and editor-goodies - but with the Isle community currently split in two, I'm not sure what would happen. I would also recommend joining forces! Due to your non-responsiveness on the topic, I began negotiations with TIDG and I have created a Discord for more convenient discussion on the topic. I would appreciate it in you joined, or at least express your opinion on the matter here. �� Emptylord (talk) 16:52, July 25, 2019 (UTC) ;Response Can I ask what you mean by "different entities", exactly? So far as I can tell by browsing, the only core difference is your themes. Your articles are structured in more or less the same way and the only real different therein is content. Is there something other than your themes that you consider to be distinguishing? That said, those among the administration team over at TIDG (that have responded to my discussion so far) seem eager to go through with the merge. So, regardless of whatever conflict there may have been in the past, would you be willing to work together going forward? I noticed that in your response to User_talk:Arirthos (who asked about merging in February), you described yourself more as a moderator than an editor - so I imagine you probably wouldn't mind if loads of new editors came over? �� Emptylord (talk) 06:31, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Formal Introduction Hey BeyonderGodOmnipotent! I'm Emptylord, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for The Isle Wiki. I introduced myself on your Boards, but just wanted to drop you a message personally since you're one of the more active editors around here. Basically, if you have any questions relating to the wiki, I hope to be your first point of contact.�� Emptylord (talk) 12:34, June 20, 2019 (UTC)